Love and House Colors
by maki-ana
Summary: It was an unspoken a rule that Gryffindors and Slytherins could not be friends, late alone date. But what do you do when you fall for someone of the other hosue? Sirius B./OC-DISCONTINUED! Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and characters from the Harry Potter books belong to their respective copyright holders**

"Are you really sure we should do this?" said Peter "It's a Slytherin party, after all." Peter, Sirius, James, and Remus were all getting ready to gate crash a party that the Slytherins held every year the night before the students went home for the summer. "Stop worrying so much, Peter." James told his friend "It's not like there won't be other houses there. We will just hang out with the students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." "It's a masquerade, they won't even know we are from Gryffindor" cut in Sirius as he adjusted his mask. "Even if they did know it was us, what can they do? The party is out by the lake" Remus said in his attempt to get Peter to stop worrying, "last I checked Gryffindors were allowed to be out by the lake regardless of who is holding a party." "You guys still aren't ready?" said James re-entering the room. He had left while they were talking. "Come on, invited or not, it's rude to be too late for a party."

Chantelle and Bree were sitting in the second floor bathroom getting ready for the party. Normally they would have gotten ready in their dorms, but Bree needed help with her hair and because they were from different houses they decided just to use the bathrooms. Chantelle had long black hair that was down tonight for the party but was almost always pulled back into a ponytail, dark eyes, and was built to play Quidditch. Even though she may not have looked stronger than the average girl, Chantelle was easily the best beater in the school no matter who you asked. Chantelle played beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team and was probably the only reason that Slytherin won as many games as they did. Bree had honey blond hair that went just past her shoulders and was normally styled into two braids, but had been tied into a loose bun for tonight. Bree was Hufflepuff, shorter than Chantelle by almost a head, and a little too chesty for her height. Chantelle joked that she was going to fall over from the extra weight. Just as Chantelle put the finishing touches on Bree's hair the bathroom door opened and Abby can strolling in. "Hey, Abby" greeted Chantelle, "Do you plan on going to the party tonight?" "Of course, Eric is going to be there" stated Abby, like it was common knowledge. Abby had short curly, black hair and bright blue eyes. "I thought you two broke up?" questioned Chantelle. Chantelle didn't know Abby that well, but it was a small school, and from what Chantelle heard, they had a bad break up. "We did. Which is exactly why I need to go to this party" said Abby, "Once he sees me in this," said Abby motioning to her small, bright blue dress that matched her eyes, "there is no way he won't take me back." Chantelle rolled her eyes. She never understood why girls wasted there time chasing boys who dumped them, Abby said Chantelle just didn't get it because she didn't know what true love was and she would understand one day when she was the dumped instead of the dumper. Abby had dated Eric Sean for eight months this school year, until he dumped her last month because it wasn't working for him. In other words, he was going to the Caribbean over the summer and didn't want to be tied down by a girlfriend. "There," said Chantelle, "your hair is all done. Now all you need is your mask." Chantelle said as she reached into her bag for their masks.

The boys had finished getting ready and were making their way down to the lake where the party was being held. "The Slytherins had really out done themselves this year" said Remus, "so much work into something that has to be taken apart tomorrow." The party could be seen almost the second you stepped out of the castle doors. Over the lake the Slytherins had set up a large platform for dancing to float in the middle of the lake. The platform had a large gazebo cover and railing surrounding it to prevent students from falling off. For those who didn't want to dance small tables had been set up along the shore facing the gazebo, all lighted by orbs of light that floated around the dance floor and tables. "No!" said James, "Bonk on the nose! Nothing the Slytherins do is nice, ever!" "Okay, I was just simply saying that the party looked nicer this year than it has the last few years." Remus said, defending himself. "No. I don't care what your excuse is; you don't complement the slime balls that call themselves Slytherins." James replied. "Stop fighting you two." Sirius stepped in, "Let's just go already."

Chantelle and Bree ended up walking to the party with Abby. Bree and Abby talked a little as they walked across the grounds, but their walk was most filled with silence. "Oh, look!" said Abby when they got close to the party, "There's Eric! I am going to go see him, I guess I will talk to you guys later." She finished as she bounced off to go show Eric her dress. "Poor girl," Chantelle said to fill the silence, "she really seems to miss him. What is she going to do if he won't take her back?" questioned Chantelle. "It will probably be a long summer for her," said Bree in response to Chantelle's question. "Do you want to go take a seat at the tables?" said Bree, asking a question of her own. "Why not, it doesn't look like too many people are here yet. No one I know anyway, except Malfoy and heaven knows I don't want to talk to him." Chantelle said. Malfoy had been chasing Chantelle for as long as she could remember. Everyone, or at least all the Slytherins, felt they would make a perfect couple. Chantelle came from a long line of Slytherins and had purer blood they almost anyone. Malfoy was the same, he came from a long line of purebloods and because both Malfoy and Chantelle were direct descendents, they weren't related. Sure somewhere Chantelle probably had a second cousin married to Malfoy's Great Uncle twice removed, but they still didn't share any blood. "Have you every even given him a chance?" asked Bree "No. And I don't plan to." Said Chantelle, taking a drink from a passing waiter, "I just don't see why not, I mean how can you know it isn't going to work if you have never dated him." Bree said, taking her own drink. "You don't have to date him to know he is self centered, always bragging, he doesn't care about other people. He thinks he is better than everyone because his blood is purer, or he is richer, or his dad has ties with the Ministry of Magic so he can do whatever he wants. He needs to get over himself." Said Chantelle, Bree could tell she was getting annoyed and decided to change the subject. "The party looks nice this year, nicer than it did last year." Bree said, looking over at the beautiful dance floor. "That's because Crab's dad paid this year, and after the fight Crab and Malfoy got into, he had to make the party better than Malfoy's last year.," said Chantelle.

By the time the boys had made their way down to the party, having to stop Peter from trying to go back a few times, the number of guests had doubled. The group decided to take a seat at a table with all the Ravenclaw fourth years on one side of them and a pair of girls that still had their masks on to their left side. The boys had, of course, left their masks on to avoid causing problems, but that didn't stop everyone from noticing them. Malfoy had seen a group of four boys walking up to the party while he was walking to the party himself, and he really didn't give it much thought until he heard one of them speak. "I think I forgot to do my Astronomy essay," said one of them nervously, "yes, I better skip the party and return to the castle to finish my essay." "You aren't going anywhere, Peter. You know as well as I do you finished that essay, now stopping worrying so much. Nobody is going to know it is us, just have a good time" said the more recognizable voice of Sirius Black. After hearing this, Malfoy ran off to the gazebo to find Crab.

Even though Malfoy and Crab had a fight over who should throw the party this year, they had gotten back on speaking terms after a few days. Anyway, Malfoy had no choice but to see Crab, because it was Crab's party he had to throw the Gryffindors out himself or order for them to be thrown out. Malfoy found Crab dancing with some girl on the gazebo. "Crab" said Malfoy tapping on his shoulder. "What do you need Malfoy?," said Crab turning to face Malfoy as his partner went to find someone else to dance with, "Now that you've lost me my girl it better be good!," Crab warned. "Its Potter," said Malfoy, "I just saw him and his mates walking towards the party to gate crash. They should be here by now." Malfoy said, turning to look for the trouble makers he had seen earlier. "There they are now," he said pointing them out to Crab. "Did they actually say they planned on causing problems?" questioned Crab "Well, no. They just said they planned on going to the party," said Malfoy quietly, "but they're Gryffindors! And this is a Slytherin party, they shouldn't be here," Malfoy said trying to get Crab to see his side of the argument. "Listen I don't see why they can't stay," said Crab, "Let's wait and see what they have planned before kicking them out."

Chantelle and Bree had were sitting at their table talking about random things going on in their life, homework, Quidditch games, etc. Watching the party fill as more and more guests made their way either to the tables or out on the gazebo. They watched Abby go up and ask Eric for a dance but he politely turned her down, and she went to dance with someone else as part of her feeble attempt to make him jealous. Just as Chantelle had finished recapping how she felt she did on her DADA final for Bree a group of boys who looked about the same age as Chantelle and Bree came up and took a table to their side. "Who do you think they are?" said Bree, looking over at the four boys who had just sat down, "They aren't from my house." "I don't, know. Ravenclaws maybe? They aren't from my house." Chantelle replied. Bree looked over at the dance floor, appearing to be counting people with her fingers, "Can't be, four out of five Ravenclaw boys our age are on the floor, there are too many of them" said Bree, "You don't think they could be Gryffindors?" "I don't think a Gryffindor would dare come to a Slytherin party, unless… you don't think it could be Potter and his bunch?" said Chantelle taking a second look at the new comers, she heard one of the boys talk to another. "See, it's not so bad now that here, is it Peter?" That voice definitely belonged to Sirius Black. She had heard it when playing Quidditch with him; he had a very recognizable voice. "Your right!" said Bree, also picking up Sirius's voice, "That is definitely Black, but what would they be doing here?" "Most likely gate crashing…or playing a prank, let's wait and see what they do," said Chantelle turning her back to the boys to face Bree again.

It was only a matter of minutes after sitting down before a pair of Hufflepuffs walked by their table. "Now if you excuse me," said James as he got up from his chair, "I have a Hufflepuff to go dazzle." James walked off to ask one of the passing Hufflepuffs to dance. "Well, I wouldn't want her friend to be lonely," said Remus getting up to follow James. Normally it would have been Sirius that was first to find a girl, but as they were sitting down Sirius notice a black haired girl sitting at the table next to him. Although he couldn't tell who she was underneath her mask, he wouldn't mind finding out who she was."Are you going to dance?" asked Sirius, "I don't know, I guess if I see a girl I want to ask." Peter replied. Sirius knew that if it was up to Peter, Peter would spend the whole night sitting at the table watching his friends dance. He was just too shy around girls. "See that girl over there Peter?" said Sirius, pointing to the girl next to the black haired girl, "I dare you to go ask her to dance." Peter looked hesitant, as shy as he was around girls, Peter never backed down from a dare. He knew that if he did back down he would be called a chicken, and he hated that. Last time it took his friends over a month to stop calling him a chicken. "Okay, I guess." Said Peter as he got up from his chair and walked over to the table where the girls were sitting. Sirius could hear Peter ask the girl to dance, at first Sirius didn't think she would go, but her friend told her to. After Peter and the girl with honey blond haired girl got up and left to dance Sirius took his chance. Quickly Sirius walked over to the table where the black haired girl was now sitting alone and took a seat next to her.

Chantelle and Bree had just gotten back to their discussion on finals when two of the boys had gotten up to dance with a couple of girls Bree shared a dorm with. "I think that was Potter and Lupin that just left," said Bree. Chantelle had told Bree to tell her what the boys were doing because she had her back to them and didn't want to keep looking around because she was afraid they would notice. "So what, that leaves Black and the mousey one?" said Chantelle, "You mean Pettigrew?" said Bree, "Wait Pettigrew, or the mousey one, is walking over here now." "What!" said a both surprised and wondering Chantelle, "What do you think he needs?" asked Chantelle, "I don't know, maybe he wants a dance," Bree smiled at this thought, not that she had a crush on Peter, she just loved being asked to dance at parties and Peter wasn't too tall that he would over tower her, "You can't honestly be thinking of dancing with him? I guess if you want to….," trailed of Chantelle. "Would you like to dance?" Peter asked Bree, when he made it to their table. Bree looked over at Chantelle with questioning eyes, "You should go," said Chantelle to her friend, "have fun," Chantelle watched her friend take the bridge onto the floating dance floor. Chantelle looked around; thinking about going and sitting with other people or finding someone to dance with when she noticed Sirius walking up to her table. Chantelle figure that Sirius couldn't tell who she was or he wouldn't be walking towards her table. Chantelle personally never had anything against Sirius, he was good looking and even though some of the pranks he pulled were mean, they were still pretty funny. In fact, if he hadn't been a Gryffindor, she might have even considered dating him. But because Sirius was Gryffindor and they played on rival Quidditch teams Chantelle and Sirius would never be friends, let alone date. It was an unspoken a rule that Gryffindors and Slytherins could not be friends. Because of this unspoken rule Chantelle and Sirius had never gotten close, but they had spent some time together at parties. Chantelle's mom was always invited to the parties held at the Black manor, being a Slytherin and dark arts supporter, and sometimes would bring Chantelle. The few times they had spent together hadn't made them friends; it just gave them a general understanding of each other. When they were around friends they always acted liked they hated each other as all Gryffindors and Slytherins do, but the very few times they had ran into each other alone when walking down halls they just left each other alone, not being nice, but not really talking either.

Sirius walked over to where the black haired girl. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" asked Sirius, gesturing at the seat next to the girl, "Not at all, help yourself." said the girl. She seemed familiar, but Sirius couldn't think of where he had seen her before. "Thanks. I'm Sirius, by the way," said Sirius, introducing himself. "It's hard not to recognize you, Sirius." said the girl, "You are quite well known, after all. What's a Gryffindor doing at a Slytherin party, anyway?" "My friends and I are gate crashing," stating Sirius. He wasn't sure why he told her that, if a Slytherin had been walking pass he risked him and his friends getting thrown out. "Would you like to dance?" Sirius asked the girl, he had noticed her eyes were the darkest he had ever seen on a human. "I am no good at dancing, but I am sick of sitting here. Come walk with me," said the girl. Sirius got up and followed the girl.

Chantelle was lying through her nose. To tell the truth, Chantelle was a very good dancer; she just wanted to spend some time talking to Sirius before he found out who she was. Getting up, Chantelle figure d they would just walk alone the shore, away from the gazebo so that people wouldn't see them. "You never told me your name," said Sirius. So he didn't know that he was talking to Chantelle, "It's unimportant," replied Chantelle, knowing as soon as he knew her name he would leave. "I highly doubt it's unimportant," said Sirius, "Tell you what, let's play twenty questions, and if you know who I am by the end of the game then my name is important." said Chantelle. "Okay, are you in the same grade as me?" asked Sirius "Yes, next question," replied Chantelle. "Are you in the same house as me?" Sirius was trying to think of question that would let him know who she was. "No." Chantelle smiled at this one, "Don't you think you would recognize a girl from your own house, Sirius?" Chantelle questioned, "Just making sure," said Sirius. And so the next thrity minutes past; No, she did not magically change her hair color for the party, yes, she loved Quidditch, yes, he would know who she was if she wasn't wearing a mask. And on and on. After a half hour had pasted Chantelle was surprised they had only reached the old fire pit; they must have been walking really slow. Sometime students would come down at night and have parties sitting around the fire pit on wash up river logs for from the lake. Chantelle walked up and sat on the biggest log backwards, so she faced the lake rather than the unlit fire pit. Chantelle motioned for Sirius to come sit by her, and he willingly obeyed. "Yes, I currently attend Hogwarts and have all year," said Chantelle in response to Sirius's last question. "You know, I really can't figure you out. We have gone to school together all year, probably longer than that, you haven't changed your appearance at all and yet I still can't figure out who you are. It's amazing how one little mask," said Sirius as he brushed part of her hair behind Chantelle's ear to show the full mask, "can make such a difference." Sirius looked at her for a minute, "Won't you tell me who you are?" asked Sirius. Chantelle looked at Sirius thinking over his questioned. It wasn't hard for someone to fall for Sirius's charm after spending time with him, as he had proven over and over in all the girls he charmed. "Let me do one think first," Chantelle said and, knowing any relation Sirius and her had would be over the second he learned who she was, Chantelle closed the distance between herself and Sirius and kissed him. Chantelle intertwined her fingers in his hair and could tell he was surprised, but it didn't take more than a few seconds before Sirius was kissing her back, intertwining his fingers in her hair with his other hand around her waist pulling her closer. Normally Chantelle wouldn't have behaved so impulsively, but it was the last day of school and probably the only chance Chantelle would ever have. When they finally pulled apart, Chantelle reached up with one hand and pull the string that held on her mask.

**Thanks for reading! If you want to read more Sirius/Chantelle checkout my other story, Who You Needed Most. All reviews are welcome; I'll only become a better writer if you tell me what I am doing wrong! Also when James says "Bonk on the nose" he is making a dog joke. When dogs are bad you are suppose to "bonk" them on the nose. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Sirius's and Chantelle's Story; basically, just the rest of the party. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and characters from the Harry Potter books belong to their respective copyright holders**

Chantelle's mask fell onto her lap. Sirius wasn't sure what to do. He knew he should get up and leave; if any of his house had found out he had been talking to a Slytherin, let alone kissing one, they would kill him. Sirius knew that if he had been seen kissing a Slytherin, he would lose his position on the Quidditch team. He knew that everyone in his house, other than his friends who he hoped would forgive him, would hate him. He would be the house trader. But Sirius didn't leave, he couldn't. Sirius wasn't foolish enough to believe he love Chantelle already, but he did like her; and he knew this was the only time he would ever get to spend with her. So Sirius did the one thing he wanted to do, he kissed her again. Sirius's fingers worked their way back into Chantelle's hair, re-entangling themselves; his other hand pulling her even closer than before, if possible.

* * *

Chantelle pulled her mask off slowly, knowing that anything her and Sirius had was over and he would be leaving the second she had her mask off to find his friends and forget this ever happened. The mask fell to her lap as Chantelle looked up waiting to see Sirius's reaction. She waited, Sirius hadn't run off yet; what was he thinking? What had made him stay for just a second longer; but less than a minute after she had pulled off her mask, just as she was about to ask him what he was thinking, Sirius was kissing her again. He kissed her even more passionately than before. Chantelle felt his fingers get lost in her hair, while he was using his free hand to pull her close, to the point there was no room between them anymore. Chantelle lost herself in the only time she would be able to spend with Sirius; wrapping her fingers into his hair and deepening the kiss. Chantelle knew this wasn't love, not yet anyway. Sirius was just taking advantage of the fact that this is the only time they would spend together. Tomorrow they would leave school and go home for the holidays, then they would spend the summer forgetting each other and pretending it never happened. They couldn't be together; if someone were to see them now Chantelle would be kicked off her Quidditch team; Chantelle wouldn't care when her house hated her, she didn't like most of them to start with but if she got kicked off her Quidditch team she would lose all chance of one day going on to play for a real Quidditch team when she left school.

* * *

"Where has Sirius gotten off to?" Remus asked James. After dancing the two Hufflepuffs said they had go finish packing and left together. "I don't know," said James, "but there is Peter out dancing with some girl." he said, pointing out Peter on the dance floor. Remus and James had gone back to sit at their table and wait for their friends to finish before heading back to the castle. "I wonder where he went off to," said Remus, "probably making out with some girl he just behind the bushes." James laughed at this, not that Sirius was a total player, but making out with girls he just met behind bushes fits Sirius's personality. "No doubt." Said James agreeing with Remus's statement. The two boy were going over the finally Quidditch match of the season which had be held last week; it was a close win by Gryffindor, only winning by a two point penalty. Just as they had finished going over the game Peter's dance finished and he came to join the two sitting at the table. "Where's Sirius?" said Peter as he took his seat next to James, "We were wonder the same thing and decide he must be off with some girl," said James. "It's getting late," said Remus looking at his watch, "do you think we should go find Sirius or should we just ditch him and head back to the dorms?" asked Remus, "I saw him walking away from the gazebo in that direction earlier," said Peter, pointing towards where he had seen Sirius walk off to, "he was with some girl, I didn't get a good look at her." Peter said while trying to remember what girl Sirius had been with, but Peter could not for the life of him figure out who she was. "Well it that case, let's go get him," said James, knowing that interrupting anytime he spent with a girl would make Sirius mad, "I can use this to get back at him for scaring off Evans the other day." "Fine, but don't think I won't blame you if he gets really mad at us," said Remus. The three boys got up and started walking over to where Peter had seen their friend walking.

* * *

Bree had spent the night dancing with Peter. After the first dance it was easy to tell that Peter was not the best dancer, and almost any other girl would have found some excuse to go dance with someone else or leave; but Bree's inner Hufflepuff came out, the person who was sweet and nice to everyone so she ended up spending the dancing with Peter. In the end it hadn't been all bad; Peter may have not been able to dance, but it was fun to watch him try. Bree had to stop herself from laughing more than once during the party, but when a giggle did slip out Peter didn't seem to mind. He act like he was use to being laughed at and Bree wondered what caused this. Once during the night Bree had wondered where Chantelle ended up, but figured she was out dancing or over by the table; Bree didn't worry too much, Chantelle could take care of herself. After they had been dancing for what seemed like forever, Peter had to go. Bree watched Peter walk away to go find his friend thinking it was probably time for her to go find Chantelle as well. Bree looked around the dance floor to see if her friend was still there, but with a number of the students starting to leave you could easily see her friend was not on the dance floor.

* * *

Chantelle could hear a few people talking, but ignored it, assuming it was just a few people being loud at the party. As the voices got closer Chantelle broke apart from Sirius to see if they were coming this way. Sure enough a group of what appeared to be young men were walking towards Sirius and Chantelle. "Who do you think they are?" said Chantelle, looking over Sirius's shoulder at the group of kids walking towards them. Sirius turned to look at the boys; at first he didn't recognize them, but after a minute he could tell that the three boys walking towards them were indeed his friends coming to find him. "Those are my friends," said Sirius, "I have to leave before they get any closer and see you." Sirius said as he started to get up. Chantelle had found her mask on the ground and was replacing on her face, so if they did come close there would be a smaller chance of them recognizing her. "I guess this is it then," said Sirius, looking down at Chantelle who was still sitting on the log while starting to walk backwards to his friends. Chantelle just gave a small wave good bye before Sirius turned to face his friends, running to catch them before they got close enough to see who this was with. Mask or no mask, just because Sirius hadn't recognized her with a mask doesn't mean his friends wouldn't.

Chantelle waited a few minutes until Sirius and his friends were back at the party and wouldn't notice her following them. Getting up from her seat on the log, Chantelle walked back to the party and look for Bree. Knowing that Bree was probably done dancing for the night considering the time she looked over at the tables; judging by the number of people that had already left, it was later than Chantelle had thought it was. Just as Chantelle was starting to think that maybe Bree had gone back to the castle without her, she saw Bree walking up to her. "Where have you been?" asked Bree, "I just needed some time to myself," said Chantelle, "the party was getting a little too crowded." Secretly Chantelle was hoping the party had more guests at one point so Bree wouldn't see her lie. "You didn't run into Malfoy, did you?" questioned Bree, "No wonder you wanted 'me time'," "Why do you assume Malfoy was the reason I went for a walk?" Chantelle was wondering if she had done this in the past after having been around Malfoy. "I just figured someone was the reason you walked off and other than Malfoy who could it have been? With no Gryffindors being here, well except Potter and his friends and they would have been thrown had if they caused use you problems; which they didn't because Peter was with me and he didn't get kicked out," Bree took a big breath from saying so much to fast, "Malfoy was the only person it could have been." Bree finished her statement with a matter of fact look on her face like she just solved someone's murder. "I guess that makes sense. So you danced with Peter?" Chantelle was trying to turn the attention away from her. "Yeah, he was terrible dancer, but it wasn't all that bad." It worked, Bree started t o talk about her night with Peter, "He seem to trip over himself a lot, it was hard not to laugh." "So, what now? Are you going to start spending time with Peter, or dating?" Chantelle was trying to fuel the conversation towards Bree, "No, I don't think so. I didn't mind dancing, but I don't think I am out to start a relationship with him; although I did enjoy tonight." Chantelle could see Bree's inner Hufflepuff coming out because she was making sure to point the Peter was good, just not the guy for her; which was typical of the Bree, always making sure she was never to mean. "So are you already packed for tomorrow?" asked Bree, changing the subject, "I packed before the party." Stated Bree in response to her own question, "Yeah, I knew there would be no time after the party so I packed up this morning, all I have to is put my dress away." Chantelle replied. The rest of the walk up to the castle doors was filled will this type of silence filling chatter.

* * *

"So, who was that you were with?" asked Remus, teasing Sirius about the girl he was with, "Yeah, maybe we should go introduce ourselves," said James. "I don't really think that is necessary James," said Sirius as he continued to walk away from the girl only he knew was Chantelle. "Oh come on mate, I would love to meet her and I am sure she fills the same way," begged James in a comical way, "I really don't think she wants to met you, anyway we have to get back to the castle if you want to get up early enough to say goodbye to Evans tomorrow." Said Sirius; at the mention of Evans, James had stop trying to talk Sirius into introducing them to his girlfriend and started to walk without complaining back to the castle. The walk up to the castle was filled with small chat about the girls that the other three had danced with and about Peter being able to spend the whole night with a girl of her freewill without her leaving. When they reach the castle doors they found them unlocked. Even though all the teachers knew of the party down at the lake, the large number of students that were attending kept them from enforcing curfew; that and it was the last day of school, so it isn't like they had classes the next day. The boys headed to their dorm were they got dress for bed and fell right asleep. Or at least Peter, James, and Remus fell right asleep; Sirius's mind kept wandering back to the time he spent Chantelle and the fact that it was the only he would be able to spend with her. Sirius wondered to himself whether he would get the chance to date her, or at least be friends with her, after they both left school. That night Sirius had dreams of Chantelle.

* * *

When Chantelle and Bree had reach the castle doors they found them unlocked, of course; the Slytherins had asked Professor Slughorn to make sure the doors were unlocked for the party. Upon entering the castle Bree went one and Chantelle went another, both off to their respective dorms. After Bree left Chantelle notice just how quiet the halls were. When they were walking the grounds there had been other groups of people leaving the party, but a lot of them been Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw; most of the Slytherins would be last to leave because it was the polite thing to do as host of a party. When Chantelle turned to enter the hall where the Slytherin common room was she did see one Slytherin. "Oh hey, Severus." Said Chantelle, "Are you coming back from the party?" "No, I didn't go to the party," said Severus, "Slughorn made do prefect duty tonight to make up for those potion bottles I spilled." Chantelle remembered the last day of potions class they had, Severus had accidently put to potion ingredients next to each other that reacted and blew up cause the whole shelf to fall. "That sucks," said Chantelle, "it wasn't like you did it on purpose." "Its okay, with everyone at the party there hasn't been anyone in the halls to watch for." said Severus, "And I wasn't sure I going to the party anyway." Chantelle and Severus were now walking side by side down the hall on their way to the common room, "Why not?" asked Chantelle; Chantelle and Severus weren't the best of friends, but because they were in the same house Chantelle figured it would be polite to ask why. "It just seemed stupid I don't like to dance and my friends would all be dancing or entertaining guest, being the hosts and all." Severus said, "So I would have just been bored." "That's too bad," replied Chantelle, "it was a nice party." Chantelle was basing her opinion off the few minutes she was there, but she had thought the party was. When Chantelle and Severus had reached the common room entrance she asked Severus if he was going t bed, but he had to finish his prefect duties still.

That night as she got into bed Chantelle's conversation with Severus had gotten her thinking, not about the conversation they had, but about Severus and his relationship with Evans. When they came to school Severus used to spend all his time with a Gryffindor girl named Lily. Chantelle remembered because no one in Slytherin house would hang out with him. Not only because Lily was Gryffindor but because she wasn't pure blood. Chantelle never understood her house's obsession with being pure blood; at least when someone in her house was obsessing over power she understood that because lots of people want to grow up and be powerful, she just didn't know what parenting had to do with any of it. Chantelle remember Severus trying out for the Quidditch team back in 2nd year; he was a good player but lost his spot because he refused to stop hanging out with the Gryffindor. Until he stopped hanging out with Lily, Severus use to be called all kinds of names like house traitor and blood traitor; names that he was still called on occasion. Chantelle thought about all the pranks they used to pull on Severus and all the things they used to do to him; Chantelle could stand almost all of these things, except losing her spot on the Quidditch team. Chantelle had always wanted to grow up and be a professional Quidditch player and wouldn't give up her spot on the team for anything; especially some boy she barely knew. Chantelle rolled over and feel asleep thinking about Sirius.

* * *

Sirius dreamed about the first time he met Chantelle that night.

_Sirius was sitting on the stairs at his parent's manor. He was about six years old watching people come in for his parents party. It was Christmas time and Sirius's parents had decided to invite over a large group of their friends over for a party; Sirius didn't like that his parents were having a party, his parent's friends were not very nice people. They would spend the whole party getting drunk and talking about people they hate and the power they have. A few of his parents friends had brought their children with him but most were closer in age to Regulus or too old for Sirius to play with. About five minutes after the party had started Sirius went up to his room to hide from the guests and color in his note book. Just as Sirius was about half way done with his drawing his door opened and in came the house elf Kreacher. Mrs. Black is requesting her son go down to the sitting room. "Do you know why?" asked a young Sirius; he knew he would go even though he didn't want to, or he would get in big trouble later, "Mrs. Black just said to go fetch her son and bring him to the sitting room," said Kreacher before turning to leave the room. Sirius sat up from his desk and made sure he hadn't got any ink on himself when coloring before turning and following Kreacher out of the room and going down to the sitting room. When he entered the sitting room, Sirius could easily see his mother sitting on the other side of the room and walked over to her. "Oh, there you are Sirius," said Mrs. Black when Sirius got close, "I want you to meet Chantelle," Mrs. Black said, gesturing to a young girl about the same age as Sirius standing by her mom on the other side of Mrs. Black. "She is the same age as you, maybe you two could find something to do together," Sirius looked at the girl. She had long, black hair that had been left down and was wearing a bright red Christmas dress for the occasion. "Hi, my name is Chantelle." Said the girl, introducing herself, "My name is Sirius," said Sirius as he shook her hand. "Why don't you two go up to your room and see if you can't find something to do?" Sirius's mother suggested. "Okay," said Sirius, grabbing Chantelle by the arm and pulling her upstairs to his bedroom. When they got to his room Chantelle sat on Sirius's bed as he went to look for something in his closet. While Sirius was in his closet Chantelle hopped up from his bed and went over to his desk were she could see his coloring inks that were left out. "Did you draw this?" said Chantelle, pointing to the drawing on the desk, "It's not finished, I was working on it before I went downstairs." Sirius had reappeared from the closet and was now standing next to Chantelle looking at the drawing over her shoulder. It was a drawing of a Quidditch pitch, "I want to play Quidditch when I grow up," said Chantelle looking at the drawing, "What did you find?" Chantelle asked, pointing at the box Sirius had brought with him from the closet, "Oh, it's a game. Do you know how to play?" asked Sirius while showing her what game it was; it was a wizard card game. "Yeah, that sounds like fun," said Chantelle. After finishing their game they played a few other games before having to go back down stairs so Chantelle could leave. While Sirius was helping Chantelle put on her coat he slipped something in her pocket._

_On her way out Chantelle notice something was in her pocket, it was a famous wizard card from a chocolate frog box. Chantelle had seen the card in Sirius's collection and was admiring it, he must have put it in her coat pocket when she wasn't looking._

* * *

That night Chantelle's dream included Malfoy getting his head blown off, and being both an international Quidditch player while dating Sirius. Then again her dream also included the giant squid dancing and wearing a fruit covered hat, so really she didn't take her dream to seriously. Although the one good thing her dream helped her remember was a little card sitting in a shoe box at the bottom of her closet at home.

**I don't have a set date for publishing; I will just post the chapters as I get them done. Please remember to review, even if you hated it; all reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Love and House Colors**

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and characters from the Harry Potter books belong to their respective copyright holders**

The next morning when Sirius woke up and got dressed then threw his P.J.s and clothes from the night before into his trunk before heading with his friends down to the Great hall for breakfast and last goodbyes. From were Sirius was sitting he could see a number of people saying goodbye, a few girls crying and saying how they would miss each other, and a few people here and there making plans to see each other the summer. Over the crowd of students Sirius could see the Slytherin table where he could see a number of Slytherin students, Malfoy, Snape, Crab, his brother Regulus etc. but no Chantelle. Sirius wondered where she could be, "Sirius!? Snap out of it!" it was James snapping his figures in Sirius's face trying to get him to pay attention, "Sorry, mate. What did you need?" said Sirius, turning his attention away from the Slytherin table and back to his friends. "Are you okay? You seemed kind of out of it today," comment Remus, "I'm fine, what were you saying?" said Sirius asking what his friends had been talking about while he was looking for Chantelle, "Anyway, just as I was saying," continued James, "We were just talking about that girl you were with last night, you never told us who she was." Sirius was trying to think of a good answer, "It doesn't matter." Said Sirius, wishing he had thought of something better. "You don't even know who she is!?!?" said Peter, sound astonished. Normally they would put aside Peter's air-headed moments, but Sirius decided to fuel this idea by shrugging a little and looking like it was no big deal. "No way! You made out with some girl you didn't know!" said James. Sirius wouldn't have normally lied to his friends, but he technically wasn't; he didn't know who he was kissing until later in the night. "You guys are making a big deal out of it," said Sirius, maybe he could get them to change the subject altogether. "Well it is a big deal; I knew you were a player," said Remus, "but this is a whole new level for you Sirius. Who knew you were that much of a player, not even asking her name first." "You know I would think less of this if wasn't a school party and you wouldn't ever have to see her again. But this is a different case, she probably knows who you are and you have to face her everyday at school. Or at least I think you will; it's hard to tell seeing as you don't know who she is so I can't tell what house she is in and what classes she would have with us." James said, going on and on about Sirius's unknown girl. "So what did you guys do at the party?" asked Sirius trying to change the subject. The less they talked about Chantelle the less chance there was of them discovering who she was. "Well you saw me and James leave to go dance with those two Hufflepuffs, we spent most our night with the until they had to leave to go finish packing; and Peter here spent his night dancing with that girl you dared him to ask to dance." said Remus, recapping the nights events for Sirius. When Remus mentioned Sirius daring Peter to dance he remembered that Chantelle had gone to the dance with a Hufflepuff friend. Looking over Remus's left shoulder, pretending to be listening as his friend went over a more detailed night with the Hufflepuff he danced with, he had a clear view of the Hufflepuff table. Trying to remember what Chantelle's friend looked like, Sirius looked up and down the table hoping that Chantelle was with her friend; which would also explain why she wasn't at her own table. It only took him a second before Sirius could find Chantelle and her friend. They were sitting not far down from Sirius and only a table away, eating breakfast and talking. Sirius couldn't help but wondered what they were talking about; it was only when Chantelle turned and saw Sirius looking that he realized he was being silly. He knew that he could never be with Chantelle and staring just made him look creepy. Sirius turned his attention back to his friends and joined in the conversation on Quidditch to help get his mind off Chantelle.

* * *

Chantelle awoke the next morning from a very strange dream which she really didn't understand, although her dream reminded her of a chocolate frog card she had in her closet back home. Chantelle remembered the first night she had met Sirius, back when they were little, and how Sirius had slipped a chocolate frog card that she had been admiring into her coat pocket. The card was of a famous healer Chantelle looked up to. Chantelle collected the healer series of chocolate frog cards when she was younger and Sirius had given her one of the first cards in her collection. A year or so before coming to Hogwarts, Chantelle had stopped collecting the cards; although she never did find the last card in the collection.

After getting dressed Chantelle went into the Great hall, where she normally would have sat with her own house, today she sat at the Hufflepuff table with Bree because it was the last day at school. When Chantelle entered the Great hall she looked around for Bree and, although Chantelle would never admit it, Sirius. Chantelle first found Sirius; his friends were always being noisy so it wasn't hard to spot him. Chantelle noted that Sirius didn't really seem to be paying attention to his friend's conversation; in fact he seemed to be looking over at the Slytherin table. She secretly hoped that he was looking for her, but felt she was just being silly. Chances are he was just gazing into space; it isn't like there was anything between her and Sirius. Trying to get her mind off Sirius, Chantelle went back to looking for her friend. Once Chantelle started looking it was easy to find Bree not far from where Chantelle was, talking to some other Hufflepuffs. "Hey, Chantelle," said Bree running up to greet her friend, after spotting Chantelle walking towards her. "Hey Bree, who were you talking to?" asked Chantelle, "Oh just a couple of girls from my dorm. Have you eaten yet?" asked Bree, "Not yet, I came to find you." "Come then, let's eat," said Bree, pulling Chantelle down to sit at two open seats. Chantelle was hoping that she would be able to sit the other direction so she could see what Sirius and his friends were doing, but Bree had forced her into sitting in the seat facing the opposite direction and it would have been hard to explain if she asked to switch seats with Bree. "So what did you do at the party last night?" Bree said, "You know, before you left." Chantelle hesitated answering her friend; she knew she couldn't tell her friend the truth, although she wanted to tell her just to be able to tell someone. "Nothing really," said Chantelle, "Well you had to do something. Are you telling me that you didn't talk to anyone all night? Or that no one stopped to talk to you?" asked Bree, "I think that someone from your Quidditch team would have at least stopped to talk to you." Bree said answering her own question. "Well I did leave the party for a while," said Chantelle, wishing Bree would just drop the subject. "How early did you leave the party? You said you left because it was crowded, and it didn't get crowded until later. You must have seen at least one person." Bree stated, not letting the subject die. Chantelle had came to the decision that she would have to tell Bree or Bree would never leave her alone, but she couldn't tell her here; there were too many people. "I'll tell you about it later" Chantelle whispered to Bree. Bree didn't seem to happy about Chantelle's answer, but one of the girls Bree had been talking to earlier came up to ask Bree something. Chantelle wasn't paying attention to what Bree and her friend were talking to; she had this weird feeling that someone was looking at her. At first she just ignored it, thinking she was being silly and that it would go away; but after a few moments Chantelle look and saw Sirius looking at her from the Gryffindor table. For a few seconds Chantelle was excited that Sirius had been looking for her at the Slytherin table earlier, and was now watching her and Bree eat; but then Chantelle came to her senses. There was nothing between her and Sirius and chances are he just happened to be looking over, either glazing off into space or looking at someone else, when she looked up. Chantelle turned back to her friend and jumped into the conversation trying to get her mind off Sirius.

* * *

After Sirius and his friends had finished eating they went back to their dorm to grab their trunks, and after a few difficulties; such as helping Peter lock his trunk, helping Remus decide what book to bring as a carry on and what books to put in his trunk, helping James correctly package his wizard pranks from Zonko's so they didn't go off in his trunk, and finally getting Sirius's own trunk ready while wondering why they hadn't made sure they were ready yesterday; they took their trunks down to the Entrance hall. All the students would put their trunks there, were house elves would come and move them to the train. Just as Sirius was putting his trunk with all the others, he took a step back to get out of the way and bumped into a passer by knocking the bag she was holding out of her hand.

* * *

Chantelle and Bree had just finished their meal. "Well, I guess we had better go and get our trunks and set them out in the Entrance hall," said Chantelle as she stood up from the table. She still hadn't told Bree anything yet, she was waiting until they got on the train; hopefully they would get a compartment to themselves. "Okay, then I guess I will see you in a minute," said Bree, running up the stairs to go get her trunk. Chantelle turned and went down to the dungeons to get her own trunk. Having pack the day before, all Chantelle had to do was put the last few things into her bag that she didn't want in her trunk. After making sure she had everything and giving her dorm one last glance before summer, she turned out of the room and headed back to the entrance room.

* * *

Bree had gone up to her dorm and entered just as none of the girls she had been talking to at breakfast left. Bree was the last one in her dorm to take their trunk down to the Entrance hall. Quickly Bree locked her trunk so it wouldn't open by accident on the trip home and threw the book she had been reading this morning into her bag so that she could read on the trip home. While Bree was making sure she hadn't forgot anything she wondered what could be so important that Chantelle wouldn't tell her at breakfast. Bree had decided on her way to the dorm that Chantelle must have been with someone or she would have told Bree; now Bree just wondered what about this person kept Chantelle from sharing at breakfast. Maybe they were trying to keep their relationship a secret? Or maybe it wasn't a relationship at all and they didn't want the whole school to know whatever it was they did at the party. Considering these two options, Bree tried to think of boys that went missing the same time Chantelle did during the party.

Bree had left her dorm and was headed down to the Entrance hall to drop off her trunk. There were about ten students putting their trunks in the Entrance hall when Bree entered, the rest were in their dorms getting their trunks or outside waiting for the carriages to take them to the train station. Bree could see that Chantelle had yet to make it up to the Entrance hall, seeing as she did not see Chantelle or her trunk. Bree walked over to the trunks, adding her own to the growing pile of student luggage. Bree thought about going outside, but then decided to give it a few minutes and see if Chantelle would come up stairs. As she was walking over to the other side of the room so she could get out of the way of the students adding their trunks to the pile, someone bumped into Bree and knocked her bag with her book out of her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Sirius Black. Bree didn't know Black well, because she spent most of her time with Chantelle who was a Slytherin she really didn't know any Gryffindor to well. "It's okay," said Bree as she got down to pick up her book and other things that had rolled out of her bag. Black got down and started helping her pick up the random knick-knacks that had fallen out of her person when another person joined them. Chantelle, having made it to the Entrance hall, got down to help her friend pick up her bag. Bree looked from Chantelle to Sirius; as soon as they had seen each other there was almost tension in the air between them, and not the normal tension between Slytherins and Gryffindors. The tension between them was almost like an awkward silence rather than an angry tension like the one that was normally between the two houses, Bree noted how they had been avoiding looking at each other. "Did you enjoy the dance last night?" asked Bree in an attempt to break the silence, even though he wasn't suppose to be at the dance he knew by now that Bree would have know he was there; being as she spent the whole night with Peter and him and his friends always do stuff like gate crash together. "It was alright," said Sirius as the three of them started to stand up, having picked up everything. "I didn't see you, apart from when the party just started. Did you stay for the whole party?" asked Bree, "I took a walk during the party to get some air," said Sirius, "anyway, I have to go now," Sirius said as he walked off towards his friends. It was when Sirius had used an excuse close to the one Chantelle had used about missing the party that Bree realized who Chantelle spent the party with.

* * *

Chantelle had just walked into the Entrance hall and had found Bree when she saw Bree drop her bag. Walking over towards Bree to help her, Chantelle didn't notice who was behind Bree that had accidently knocked the bag out of Bree's hand. Once Chantelle had gotten down to help pick up the random items that had fallen out of Bree's bag she noticed who had knocked the bag out of Bree's hand and was now helping pick it up. It was Sirius. Chantelle was unsure of what to do, she didn't know whether should say something mean like Gryffindors and Slytherins normally do to each other, or tell him off for knocking Bree's bag out of her hand; but somehow she couldn't do it, so instead she just let awkward silence fill the space between them. As the three of them were getting up from the floor Bree decided to start up a conversation with Sirius. 'Why couldn't you just let him walk away?' thought Chantelle. Bree was asking Sirius about the dance and how he spent. Chantelle saw Sirius glance at her and she quickly looked at the floor, she didn't want to make eye contact with him. Then Sirius proceeded to tell Bree he left early to go for a walk, which caused Bree to grin in an almost scary way. After they had finished their short conversation Sirius walked off to find his friends. Chantelle was just glad they kept their conversation short.

* * *

Sirius walked away from his awkward run-in with Chantelle. He walked back over to where his friends were, thinking about whether he had said the right thing to Bree about the party. While he had stopped to help Bree with her bag Sirius's friends had made their way outside and were by the doors waiting for him to join them. "Took you long enough," said James as Sirius reached his friends, "What were you talking to Bree about?" asked Peter, Sirius was wondering if Peter asked because he was generally interested or because he wanted to know what Bree was up to. "We were just talking about the party last night," said Sirius; he wondered if his friends would bring up Chantelle or if they even noticed her standing by Bree, "What did you tell her about your night? Somehow I don't think it was the same story we know," said Remus, "I told her went for a walk to get some fresh air." Sirius replied, "Something tells me you weren't getting to much air," joked James. "What about that Slytherin she was with?" asked Peter, "What about her?" Sirius wondered what Peter meant about Chantelle, "Just surprised you didn't end up fighting. It's not like that is any normal, old Slytherin, that was a Slytherin beater," said Peter. "I guess I wasn't paying attention. Do you know when the carriages are going to be here?" Sirius was trying to change the subject, "Trying to change the subject, are we?" commented James, "What is between you and this Slytherin that is making you act all funny?" normally James would have just assumed that Sirius didn't feel like fighting, but because of his sudden change in subject James was wondering what was going on. "I wasn't trying to change the subject, but isn't time that the carriage got here?" said Sirius, trying to change the subject and save make it look like he wasn't at the same time, "You know, he's right," said Remus, looking at his watch, "the carriages should be here in minute now." Sirius sighed to himself that his carriage story worked. "Oh, look there they are now!" said Peter. Sure enough the carriages were heading towards the four boys.

* * *

After Sirius walked off, Chantelle face her friend to see a very excited Bree. "What? Did you drink too much coffee this morning?" Chantelle said questioning her friend's excited behavior. "I know your secret!" squealed Bree, "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Chantelle wondered how Bree could have already figured it out, but was more worried about someone hearing her, "Quiet, I don't want anyone to hear you," whispered Chantelle, "We will talk more on the train." Chantelle told her over excited friend. "Let's go outside and wait for the carriages," Chantelle said as she was ushering her friend outside; Chantelle was careful to walk away from Sirius and his friends as she didn't want to see Sirius or be seen by him. "Listen, you can't tell anyone Bree." Chantelle told Bree once they had walked away from the main crowd of people. "I won't, I just can't believe of all the people you could have been with," said Bree, "shhh," said Chantelle as a couple of second years passed. Deep down Chantelle knew that Bree was a loyal friend and would never tell a secret that meant so much Chantelle like this one did, it was part of the reason Bree fit in so well with the Hufflepuff house. "Okay, okay. I'll wait until we are on the train to talk," said Bree agree to her friend's request. "Well it doesn't look like you with have to wait much longer," said Chantelle, "here come the carriages now."

**Please review! I know it doesn't seem long because not alot happens, but I didn't want to add chapters 3 and 4 together because I didn't want it too long. Don't worry though, that next chapter is already started and should be published soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of Love and House Colors**

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and characters from the Harry Potter books belong to their respective copyright holders**

The four boys had a carriage to themselves as they raced toward the train station, "I always hate leaving this place," said Sirius as he looked at the window for one last look at Hogswart. Sirius's friends knew he did not get along with his family and that he would spend all his summer fighting with them until he went to stay with the Potters. "It will be okay, mate. You can come and stay with me next week if you want." James said trying to reassure his friend, "I'll be coming for a little bit over the summer," said Remus, changing the subject, hoping he could get Sirius to think about the part of the summer he would spend with his friends rather than with his family, "but Peter here is going to spend the whole summer with his great uncle in Europe and won't be able to come." Peter groaned at this. Peter was not looking forward to the whole summer at his great uncle's house; seeing as how his great uncle was as boring as great uncles come. Every year the four boys would go to James's house for a few weeks to spend time together; they picked James's house because Sirius's mom hated all of them, Remus didn't have room at his house, and Peter's parents were very strict and made it hard to do anything fun. Fortunately James's parents didn't mind having the boys stay at their house, they lived on a huge property in a slightly larger than average farm house, and would let the boys do almost anything within reasonable rules. Plus they lived away from muggles so they could play Quidditch. "Yeah, I can't wait to leave my house for your James," said Sirius, trying to appear optimistic so his friends would not worry about him. "We could hold a bonfire like last summer," said Sirius adding his own idea to the conversation; trying to make himself excited in way. "Sure, why not." James said, "We could go prank that Slytherins house again too." Sirius lost his interest in the subject on James's last comment. Although James lived far away from muggles he had one neighbor about 15 miles away on the shortest route, and last summer Sirius and his friends had flown to the house on their brooms and used Zonko's pranks to prank the house last year. Sirius did not lose interest in the conversation because he had a problem pulling a prank on a Slytherin, but because Chantelle moved into that house three years ago. "It's only three months Sirius, and that includes the time at James's house; it won't be too bad, before you know it you'll be back in the castle jinxing first years and hexing Slytherins." Said Remus, 'Why is everything they bring up about Slytherins today?' thought Sirius. "Yeah, and before you know it you will be out of that house forever," said James, "Yeah, I guess." Sirius said, "Are your parents still going to let us that old barn?" asked Sirius looking at James, "Yeah, they said it was ours to use as long as we don't accidently set it on fire," said James. Sirius had been referring to an old barn on the Potter's property that had gone used until last summer when the boys had discovered it and camped out in it. "My Dad was suppose to fix that one hole in the roof where it caved in and do a little work on it during the school year to make sure it would be safe," said James. "Looks like we are almost to the train station," said Remus, as the neared the train station and the carriage came to a halt.

* * *

Chantelle and Bree were in carriage waiting to go to the train station when they were joined in the carriage by Regulus Black. Chantelle was surprised that Regulus wasn't hanging out with Malfoy and Crab or even Goyle. Malfoy and Crab rarely hung out with Goyle because he was so much younger than them; but Regulus was younger than Malfoy and Crab, so even though he was older than Goyle, it didn't bother him as much. Chantelle thought about why Regulus wasn't with the other Slytherins and decided that there must have been no room in the carriage for all the Slytherin gang and because Regulus was youngest of the group he was always the one left out if someone had to be left out. "Hey, Regulus," said Chantelle, greeting the boy who was now entering their carriage, "Do you mind?" asked Regulus, referring to sharing a carriage, "No, not at all," said Bree, helping Regulus in. Bree had always been helpful but Chantelle wondered why she was so willing to help Regulus in; as far as Chantelle knew, Bree hardly knew Regulus and wasn't really fond of the people he hung out with. Chantelle had never really notice, never have spent too much time with Regulus, how much he looked like his older brother. Same dark hair and basic facial features, the biggest difference was that Regulus had hazel eyes; that and the major difference in personality. Chantelle didn't know Regulus that well, even though she had been to a number of parties with him when she was younger; she would always spend time at these parties with Sirius because he was closer in age to her. Chantelle daydream while looking out the window as the carriage lurched and took off towards the train station.

_Chantelle was almost nine years old and was fighting with her Mom over what she should wear. "I want to wear the dark blue dress!" Chantelle told her mom in a frustrated voice. "You wore that one to the New Year party!" Chantelle's mom snapped back, "And I got this pretty new dress," said Chantelle's mom trying to get Chantelle to put on the new pink dress she had bought her daughter. Normally Chantelle would have been more than happy to get to wear a new dress, but Chantelle picked today to be stubborn; and most of the time her mom would let her pick the dress she could wear, but this was an important occasion. The minster of magic was getting married a lot of important people were going to be there, making it very important Chantelle looked her best. "I don't see why I have to go. It is just going to be a bunch of boring adults!" complained Chantelle. "It won't all be adults; I think Malfoy mentioned bringing his son Lucius, and Mrs. Black said she was thinking about taking Sirius." Chantelle's mom said, trying to convince Chantelle that the party wouldn't be all bad, "And I bought you this dress just for the wedding, it would mean a lot to me if you would wear it." Said Chantelle's mom, "Please? Just this once?" her Mom was all but begging her to wear the dress when Chantelle finally agreed, "Okay, but next time I pick the dress," said a disgruntled Chantelle. _

_Chantelle and her mom were sitting at a table by a dance floor as the new couple took the first dance when Chantelle noticed a couple of girls across the yard; she had met the girls before at the Black house, they were Bellatrix and Narcissa, Mrs. Black's nieces. Chantelle wondered if their older sister Andromeda was here; while looking around to see if Andromeda was there Chantelle felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning around to see who it was, Chantelle saw none other than Sirius Black, "Hi," he said, "It's nice to see you again," Chantelle giggled. Sirius sound like an adult when he said thing like 'it's nice to see you again'; it really hadn't even been that long since Chantelle had seen him anyway, she had gone to his ninth birthday three weeks ago. "Have you gotten to go flying on your new broom yet?" asked Chantelle referring to the broom Sirius's parents had gotten him for his birthday. "Yeah, I went over to my grandparents last week and got to fly," said Sirius, "it was a lot of fun." Sirius said as he smiled at the memory of flying around on his new broom for the first time. Chantelle and Sirius watched the first dance finish and the bride dance with her father as more people got up to join them on the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?" asked Sirius looking at Chantelle. Chantelle giggled again, "I would love to." Chantelle said as she hoped off her chair and took Sirius's hand following him to the dance floor. Being eight, almost nine, and just barely nine meant that neither Sirius nor Chantelle could dance well at all. In fact they just copied what the adults were doing around them and tried to have fun while not falling over or stepping on each other's toes. After a few songs, Sirius and Chantelle decided to go over away from the dance floor and sit in the grass. "My mom won't be happy when she sees my dress," said Chantelle, motioning to a grass stain from playing in the grass with Sirius, "Do you want to go sit in the chairs?" asked Sirius, "That way your dress wouldn't get any dirtier" he said, "No, I'm fine. I didn't want to wear this dress anyway," replied Chantelle, "What's wrong with your dress?" asked Sirius looking down at Chantelle's dress, "Nothing is wrong with it, I just wanted to wear my dark blue dress. The one I wore to the New Year's party at your cousin's house," said Chantelle," Oh," said Sirius, and that was all he said on the matter because like most nine year old boys he was unsure of what could be said about dresses and what dress should be worn. "Look at all the fire flies," said Sirius, pointing to a nearby field that had little lights here and there as the fire flies glowed. "There are some more over there," said Chantelle, pointing to a group of bushes not far from where they were sitting. The two of them ran over to try to catch the fire flies…_

* * *

The boys had gotten on the train and had found an empty compartment. The first part of the trip the boys continued to talk about their summer plans and what they could with the old barn they found; but after a while Remus started reading his book, James and Peter were talking about Quidditch, and Sirius was left to day dream about leaving his house forever. Sirius was looking out of the window of the compartment when he stood up out of the blue, having decided that he was sick of just sitting here. "I think I am going to go find the trolley and see if I can't get us some butterbeer ," he said, "Do you want me to come?" asked Remus, looking up from his book, "No, I can get it myself," replied Sirius as he exited the compartment. It wasn't that he had anything against Remus coming; he just didn't see the point in him coming when he could get it himself. As Sirius walked along the hall looking for the cart where they sold food and drinks, he heard someone calling his name telling him to wait up. Sirius turned around, assuming that one of his friends had followed him out of the compartment, and sure enough James came spiriting up of the hall to catch up with Sirius, "Wait for me!" called James, "I'm not going anywhere," replied Sirius, who hadn't moved since he saw his friend coming towards him, "What made you decide to come?" asked Sirius, "I forgot to tell you I wanted chocolate frogs," said James , having reached Sirius and started walking with him to find the cart. "I can see how that is deadly important" said Sirius sarcastically, "Why didn't you just yell after me to get some, rather than come with me?" asked Sirius, knowing his friend normally wouldn't have left a Quidditch conversation when he didn't have to, "I just thought you would like some company," said James, "Okay…," said Sirius wondering what the true reason behind James's motives were. "I think the cart is towards the front of the train still," said Sirius as they walked, "It must be somewhere up here, it hasn't passed us yet," said James, agreeing with Sirius's statement. "So, what's up," said James after a few minutes of silence, "We are going to look for butterbeer and chocolate frogs; what do you mean, what's up?" responded Sirius, "You know, with your attitude all of the sudden. Sometimes you act a little depressed at the end of the school year because you don't want to go home, but this has been different. You haven't been depressed, just distracted and quiet," said James. So this is why he had wanted to come; Sirius hadn't realized how bad he had been since last night, but apparently he had been distracted by Chantelle enough for his friends to notice. "It's nothing, I'm just a little tired from the party last night," said Sirius in a reassuring voice, "Speaking of the party last night," said James, "Does this have anything to do with that girl you were with last night?" asked James, "It's nothing, really. I'm just tired." Sirius said, reinforcing his excuse. "Sure you are," James said in a disbelieving voice, "Whatever, I guess you will tell me when you are ready," Sirius just rolled his eyes at James like he would have if James was telling some farfetched story so maybe James would think that Sirius really was tired and would leave him alone. "Looks like we've found the cart," said Sirius as they approached a lady selling goodies and such for the ride home. "Four butterbeer," said Sirius as he pulled out his wallet. After Sirius got his drinks and James got some chocolate frogs they made their way back to the compartment they were sitting in before.

* * *

"Earth to Chantelle," said Bree, Chantelle turned to look at her friend, snapping out of her day dream about a wedding from when she was little. "Regulus was trying to ask you something," said Bree, Chantelle turned to look at Regulus, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Chantelle said, "I was just asking if you knew about the party the Minster is having," said Regulus. "No, I haven't heard anything about it yet," said Chantelle; it was true that she hadn't heard anything about it, but something told her that her mom would be telling her all about it when she got home. "It isn't going to be until the start of next summer, but apparently he is already planning it because the group he is hiring to perform has to be booked so far ahead of time," said Regulus. Chantelle thought that a year to plan a party was a little more time than needed; she wondered what group he could be booking that had to booked so far ahead of time. "It is a little early to be planning a party that far away, don't you think?" Chantelle asked, "That's what I thought. I guess, from what I heard, the only reason he is planning it now is because the group has to be booked so far ahead and he felt he might as well just plan the rest of the party well at it," said Regulus, "It is going to be a be deal, after all. He probably just wants to make sure the party goes nicely," said Regulus, Chantelle racked her brain trying to remember what was so important that was going on next year, "He is getting replaced as minster, after all" said Regulus. Chantelle remembered, this coming year was the last year he would be minster and then he would go onto retire, "Has it already been seven years?" asked Chantelle; in the wizarding world, the minster of magic would only have a seven year term. "Next year it will be," answered Regulus, "Is he old enough to retire? He just got married his first year in office," said Chantelle, "He got married late, and from what I heard he uses charms to look younger," replied Regulus as they pulled to a stop at the train station.

Chantelle and Bree left Regulus to go and find a compartment to themselves; normally it was hard to find a compartment to yourself, but Bree and Chantelle knew that there were normally a few empty ones in the back because no one walked that far to find a compartment. When they reached the back of the train they found that the second to last compartment was empty and took their seats. Chantelle pulled down the blinds so that no one in the hall could see them; hopefully this would keep anyone from trying to join them. Also, before sitting down, Chantelle decided that it would be in her best interest to use a charm around the door so no one could listen in on what they were saying. "So, what went down with you Sirius at the party last night," asked Bree, in a voice that let Chantelle know she was never going to live this down, "Well after Peter came and took you away, Sirius came to sit by me and we got talking……" Chantelle continued to recap that previous night's events. "I can't believe you spent the whole party with someone you hate; or at least did hate," said Bree after Chantelle finished her story. "I never hated him; I just was mean to him because he was a Gryffindor. You could have even said we were friends as kids," said Chantelle, "I just had to make it look like I hated him so I could keep my spot on the Quidditch team." Chantelle said. "But what on earth made you go back to being nice to him all of the sudden? What if someone had seen you?" said Bree, "I know, I would have been kicked off the team, but on one was around to see and no one is going to find out because you aren't going to tell them." Chantelle saw the look on Bree's face and added in her defense, "It's not like we are in a relationship, it was just a onetime thing." said Chantelle, "Sure," said Bree, "We will just have to wait and see." "What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Chantelle, "Really, anything to do with me and Sirius is over," Bree just rolled her eyes, "You just didn't see the two of you acted together like I did," Bree said, turning her head to look out the window. Chantelle tired to get Bree to tell her what she meant, but Bree just told her she would get it in time.

After they finished their discussion of the night before and Chantelle gave up on trying to find out what Bree meant; the rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful. No ever came and joined the two girls in their compartment and they didn't bother to go find any of their other friends. Instead they just talked about Bree coming to see Chantelle over the summer, because it was the first summer they could without Chantelle off traveling with her dad.

* * *

The train came to a stop at King's Cross. The four boys had already said their final goodbyes and were off with their parents on their way home for the summer.

Sirius had been quiet for most of the ride home; listening to his parents and his brother Regulus talk about the school year and all that had happened. Or at least all that had happened in Slytherin house, seeing as those were the only events that their parents cared about. "….and I caught the snitch at the first Slytherin game of the season," Regulus went on talking. As much as Sirius hated his brother winning a game, it helped knowing that the game wasn't against Gryffindor and that Chantelle was the only reason the Slytherins ever won a game. Almost all members of the Slytherin Quidditch team were rich kids from powerful families that bought their way onto the team; and Chantelle could have been one of these kids as she came from a wealthy family, but she never needed to buy her spot because she was the only Slytherin Quidditch team player that could actually play Quidditch. A few other players on the team took lessons when they were younger or over the summer like Regulus, who took lessons on flying as a child; but none of the other Slytherins were natural flyer s from birth like Chantelle. Sirius knew that Quidditch meant the world to Chantelle, she had wanted to be a professional Quidditch player when she was younger and Sirius wouldn't doubt that she still felt the same way; anyone could see that Chantelle loved Quidditch just by watching her play.

Sirius listen to his brother go over other Slytherin wins from that year and after he had recapped all the Slytherin matches, or at least the ones that ended in Slytherin winning, Regulus started to tell his parents about the end of year party. Sirius wasn't really paying attention to his brother go over party details until his name was mentioned, "I heard you were there," said Regulus, turning to look at his brother. Sirius wondered how his brother knew; he knew it wasn't Chantelle, so another Slytherin must have noticed him. Then he wondered why he hadn't gotten kicked out of the party; and after thinking it over can to the conclusion that someone in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff had noticed him or his friend and not told the Slytherins until morning. "What would a Gryffindor be doing at a Slytherin party?" asked his mom, using the same hateful, sharp voice she always used when talking about anything that had to do with Gryffindors. "It isn't like Slytherins were the only house there," said Sirius in his defense, "I went to hang out with people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," he said, "Gate crashing is a very impolite behavior," said Mrs. Black, "and I will not have my con doing such things. As soon as we get home I am taking your broom away as punishment," she finished. "You can't," said Sirius, "I loaded it to James," he said. Sirius knew his mother was just using the party as an excuse to punish him. Even if he hadn't gate crashed his mom would have found something to punish him for until she could make his life absolutely miserable; that is why Sirius gave all his valuable possessions to James at the start of every summer to take care of and would get them back when he went to see him during the summer. "You should not load out things that are so important and valuable to you," said Mrs. Black, "perhaps I should punish you for not being responsible with your stuff too," said his mother. Sirius knew that the second he stepped into his house he would be spending as much of his summer in his room as his mother would allow because every time he would step out of it his mother would be finding something else to punish him for; and normally her punishments would involve some crazy impossible chore that he would get punished for doing incorrectly. Sirius was already counting down the day until he went to James's house and he wasn't even home yet. "I will have to think of a suitable punishment, but in the mean time," Mrs. Black said, "what were you saying Regulus?" Sirius thought it was amazing how his mom could go from mean and hateful towards him and then just switch to caring and loving when it came to his brother a split second later. Regulus then went on to continue talking about party details and who was there. After talking about the party at school, Regulus and his mother exchanged details they had heard about a party coming up next year; apparently the minster was throwing it for his retirement. Sirius felt a year was quite a bit of time to plan a party but didn't say anything, thinking that if he did his mother would remember he was there and punish him again for something stupid.

* * *

To say Chantelle was bored was an understatement. Chantelle's mom had picked her up from King's Cross about forty-five minutes ago and had since been filling her in on every detail of everything that had happen since she went to school. Chantelle had heard all about the local wizarding gossip, all the parties and how they went, and much more about a bunch of people she could care less about. Normally Chantelle would have spent the summer traveling with her dad, who wrote for a wizard magazine, but this summer would be spent with her mom. 'At least I can practice my Quidditch' thought Chantelle. She would miss spend the summer traveling with her dad, but her parents had decided that the some of the tombs her father would be visiting this summer were too dangerous for a young witch to go into until she could fully protect herself. Chantelle argued at first saying she could protect herself and that she got all good grades in defense spells at school, but her parents had just pointed out that she couldn't use her wand during the summer and they would not make an exception. "So the minster is holding a retirement party next year," said Chantelle's mom, cutting into her thoughts, "I heard," said Chantelle, "Isn't a year a bit long to plan a party?" "Not if you want the best people to perform at your party," Chantelle's mom responded, "Apparently I don't know enough about party planning," said Chantelle. "That comes from spending too much time with your dad," she replied, "It wouldn't kill you to be more feminine, you know." Chantelle knew her mom was probably going to try and do everything in her power over the summer to make Chantelle more girly, but it just wasn't going to happen. Chantelle's mom had this lifelong dream of her daughter growing up and getting married to some rich healer or minster and staying home to host parties with wealthy people and be the perfect house wife. But Chantelle wasn't like that; she didn't want to marry someone so they could support her and she didn't want to spend her whole life at home. Chantelle planned on growing up and playing Quidditch for a while and then when she got too old for that she wanted to work for the Minstery of Magic in either foreign affairs or wizard sports or maybe even aurors if she was up to it after all those years of Quidditch. Chantelle tried to tell her mom what she wanted to do with her life but her mom argued that Quidditch was dangerous, politics were boring and better left to others, and that in no way could Chantelle be an auror it was just too dangerous. Chantelle loved her mom, but wished her mom would see eye to eye with her and realize that she can't tell her daughter what to do with her life so she might as well accept it. Chantelle almost laugh when imagining what her mom's reaction would be like if she told her she was dating Sirius. It is a good thing for Chantelle's mom that the two of them could never date because of their houses, because Chantelle's mom would throw a fit. Chantelle knew that her mom hated Sirius, her mom was almost as mad as Mrs. Black herself to find out Sirius had been picked for Gryffindor. Chantelle knew that deep down her mom wasn't mad that he was in Gryffindor, but because he betrayed his family. In fact Chantelle's mom had never really cared about house, seeing as she was a Slytherin who married Ravenclaw; Chantelle's mom had said that one should always stick with their family because it is more important than anything else. Chantelle feared the day that she went to play professional Quidditch almost as much as she was looking forward to it because she knew there was a high chance it would ruin any relationship between her and her mom.

* * *

**All reviews welcome. If you don't like it, tell me why so I can try my hardest to fix it! Also tell me about grammar problems so I can fix then. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of Love and House Colors**

Sirius was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Most kids Sirius's age would be out with friends or out doing something on such a beautiful summer day, but Sirius was grounded. After his punishment for crashing the Syltherin party he was punishment-free for about two hours before his mom grounded for hanging up a new Gryffindor banner in his bedroom. Sirius knew that over the school his parents tried to take down his Gryffindor banners and pictures of his friends, but Sirius knew a pretty good permanent sticking charm that his parents couldn't break. Normally being grounded wouldn't have kept him up in his or stopped him from doing what he pleased but Sirius didn't want to make his parents too mad or they might not let him go to James's house.

Sirius sighed and rolled out of bed. With nothing better to do, he started on his summer homework as a way to fill his time.

* * *

James was cleaning his room. Normally James would have spent a beautiful summer's day outside on his broom, which is what he wished he could be doing now. Unfortunately James had been told by his mother that he could not go flying until he had cleaned his room and helped with a few other chores around the house. On any other summer day James's mom could have cared less about his unless it got too bad, because it was never really trashed just messy; but lately his mom had been on a cleaning frenzy brought on by the fact that James's Grandma from his dad's side was coming to stay with them for the weekend.

As James picked up another book a note fell from it. James picked the note and saw it was one he received from Sirius not long ago. In the note Sirius was complaining about his parents and going over another fight Sirius and his parents had gotten into. James knew Sirius hated his parents, and he probably would hate them to if he had live with them. James wondered is Sirius would try and talk his parents into coming James's house early like last summer. James put the note down in a desk draw with all of his other letters from friends and got back to putting his books away.

* * *

Sirius was in his bedroom, he could hear his mom yelling from outside his room but he really didn't care. Sirius grabbed the few pictures of his friends that weren't attached to the walls and threw them in his school trunk. Sirius was done with his family and all of things they put him through. He grabbed more of his clothes of his closet and threw in his trunk with the pictures, along with the last of his books. He fit everything he could into his school trunk before snapping it closed and turning out of his room, passing his mother who was screaming things much worse than 'blood traitor' at him now, Sirius made his way to the front door. Sirius reached the front door, yanked it open, and left without looking back.

* * *

James's Grandma had arrived early during the day, and had thankfully gone to bed early a few hours ago. James was already tired of his grandma and his still had most the weekend with her. Since she had arrived James's Grandma had been trying to tell James what he should do with his life and that he should stop wasting his time play Quidditch when he could study. And James knew he was the lucky one of his family, his mom had it way worst; all day his mom had to listen to how bad her cooking was and how she was cleaning wrong, and dozens of other things his Grandma felt wasn't done right. Mr. Potter may not have to listen to his mom tell him everything he was doing was wrong, he just had to put up with her telling him that he messed up when he got married and had James and how he could have been Minster of Magic by now if he had married the girl his mom picked for him and waited to have children. James wasn't sure why his Grandma hated his mom, but he felt she should just drop it; after all his parents had been married almost nineteen years now.

After dealing with his grandma all day James stayed up after everyone had gone to bed to polish his broom and finish a book he was reading. After finishing the last chapter of his book James set the book down on his night stand and started to fall to sleep. Or at least he tried to sleep, but thirty minutes later it was clear that James was not going to be able to sleep. Getting up, James walked downstairs and heated a glass of milk for himself. Sitting at the small kitchen table next to a window, it occurred to James that his parents forgot to set up the alarm system before going to bed. 'I will have to turn it on before I go back to bed' James thought to himself. James was looking down at the table, when all of the sudden he jumped because of a light tapping on the window next to him.

* * *

Sirius had gone to the only place he knew he would be welcomed without questioning. He went to James's house because he knew that James wouldn't question he showing up out of the blue and out of all his friend's parents, James' would be least likely to care. They like Sirius and had always treated him as if he was one of their own; they knew he had problems with his parents and had always welcomed him into their home. Even though Sirius felt that James's parents wouldn't mind him coming to stay, he still felt that they might not be as welcoming if he showed up without warning and was hesitant to knock on the door so late at night. It was one thing to ask if you can stay without fore warning, but to show up in the middle of the night would not help Sirius's case. As Sirius walked towards the door he remembered the Potters had a wizard alarm system. 'They must not have it on' thought Sirius, 'or it would have gone off by now'. Just as Sirius realized the alarm was off he notice a kitchen light was on. Rather than risk waking up the whole house by knocking on the front door, Sirius turned and walked towards the kitchen. As Sirius approached the kitchen window he saw James sitting at the kitchen table drinking what he assumed was warmed milk from a glass. Sirius was hoping it would be James, so he could talk to his friend before having to face his parents about moving in. Sirius tapped on the window and laughed slightly when James jumped from surprise; apparently James hadn't seen him coming. Sirius stood there as James opened the window, "Good evening," said Sirius as if he showed up to James's house this time every night to talk to him through a kitchen window. "What are you doing here?" asked James, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" James said with pretend annoyance, but Sirius knew he didn't mind. "Got in another fight with mum," said Sirius, "Wondered if I could come stay with you for a bit," said Sirius. "Come around front and I'll let you in," said James. Sirius walked over to the now open front door where James was standing waiting for him. "Well come o in then," said James, "Thanks mate," said Sirius, "You'll have to stay in my room tonight," Sirius wondered why he couldn't stay in the guest room. The Potters had a five bedroom house, Mr. and Mrs. Potter in the master suit, then James's room, the guest room, a den/game room, and a small spare room for storage. Although Sirius wondered why he would have to share a room with James, he didn't mind. Normally over the summer he would share James's room with him and Peter and Remus would get the guest room. "My Grandma is visiting," James replied to Sirius's unasked questioned, "So you'll have to stay in my room until she leaves," said James. "It's cool," said Sirius, "How long is she staying?" "She is planning on leaving the day after tomorrow," said James, "and hopefully she doesn't change her mind." Sirius knew that James loved his Grandma, but that she annoyed him and that James would rather spend short amounts of time with her rather than a three-day weekend. "You don't think your parents will mind me being here do you?" asked Sirius, it just occurred to him that maybe he was being a bit full of himself when he thought they would accept him so willingly. "My parents won't care and you know it," said James, pushing away any worries Sirius might have about stay. "When did you leave home? Are you hungry?" asked James. Once James had mentioned food Sirius realized just how hungry he was; the last meal he ate was a small lunch and he hadn't had the chance to eat dinner yet, "Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind a bit to eat." Sirius said, "Come on then," said James leading Sirius towards the kitchen, "I think there are some left-over's from dinner" said James.

* * *

Chantelle was sitting in her room going over some required summer reading. Chantelle had been out of school for almost a month now and, other than an interesting conversation with her mom where she found out that the Potters were their only neighbors and that their son had played a prank on their house while Chantelle had been traveling with her dad, nothing had happened. As Chantelle was reading she heard a soft tapping on her window. Chantelle knew what the sound was; it was one she was expecting. Tapping on her window was a fairly large brown barn owl holding a note. Chantelle recognized the owl as Bree's and knew it was holding Bree's response to a letter Chantelle had written her earlier asking if she had talked to her parents about when she was coming to stay.

_Dear Chantelle,_

_I was supposed to be coming to stay mid July so I could be back home for my cousin's wedding August, but plans have changed. My cousin is having her wedding on July 25 rather than in August like originally planned, so I won't be able to come visit until August. Sorry to leave you on your own for now, but there is a lot going on here._

Chantelle was slightly disappointed that Bree wouldn't be able to come until later, but she wasn't going to tell Bree that. She didn't want Bree to feel bad about not being able to come until later.

_I have been doing most the work left to the maid of honor such as planning the bridal shower because the maid of honor is pregnant and has to get ready for the baby. Not to mention she is the sister of the bride so I have been helping my aunt out as much as possible for both the wedding and the baby. The wedding is going to be at my aunt's house and then my cousin is moving out after the wedding and we are turning her room into a nursery so my other cousin can stay here until her and the baby's dad find a home. The baby's dad just took a job in Egypt and is staying in a small apartment, but he wants to move into a safer neighborhood before having my cousin and the baby come live with him. _

_Anyway, see you not as soon as planned but soon,_

_Bree _

Chantelle grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write Bree back.

_Bree,_

_Its okay you can't come until later. It sounds like you have your hands full at your aunt's home. I can't imagine how your aunt would live without your help. Tell me how everything goes,_

_Chantelle_

Chantelle attached the short note to the barn owl's leg and sent it on its way home. As Chantelle put her quill back in her draw and closed the lid on her ink; she moved her left-over parchment to see a chocolate frog card lying out on her desk. Chantelle wasn't sure why she hadn't put it away, or why she even pulled it out at the start of the summer. When Chantelle had gotten home, after setting down her trunk on her bedroom floor and tossing her bag onto her bed, Chantelle walked over to her closet. Chantelle opened the doors of her closet and reached for an old shoe box in the back; inside the bow were a number of knick-knacks from when she was younger and the one thing she was looking for, lying at the bottom of the box, was a chocolate frog card. Sirius had given it to Chantelle the first time they met during a holiday party. Since Chantelle had pulled out the card it had lived on her desk next to her bed. Every once in a while Chantelle would pick it up and look at it, but other than that it stayed there. Chantelle had been meaning to put it away, do anything with it other than leave ti on her dresser, but she hadn't; it just stayed there. Chantelle knew it was unhealthy for her to leave the card out; it added on to the idea that her and Sirius might be together one day, which would never happen. Chantelle didn't know what it was about Sirius, but there was something about him Chantelle just couldn't leave alone.

* * *

It was the first week of July and although there were a number of things they would rather be doing, James and Sirius were inside. During the morning they had been outside flying on their brooms, but with heat waves all week, it had been reaching over a 100 degrees, so they boys came inside to cool down. Sirius had so far been enjoying his tie at the Potters, who welcomed him as if he had always lived with them. The only one who seemed to mind Sirius moving in was James's Grandma, but she left shortly after Sirius arrived. After she had left Sirius moved into the guest room as planned so he no longer had to share with James. Once they had come inside Mrs. Potter needed James to do a chore for her and told Sirius that a letter had come for him while he was outside and that she had put it up in his bedroom. Sirius went up to his room where he saw his letter lying on his bed and started to read it.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I heard you ran away from home. I had a feeling this was coming, I knew you and your mum had been fighting, although I hoped it wouldn't come to this. You should have seen her after you left. I have never seen her so mad, or call anyone so many bad names. She even burned you name from the family tree on the wall. _

_I know your mum doesn't want me, or anyone else for that matter, talking to you. But I wanted to make sure you were okay. There isn't much I can do for you, but I sent some gold to help pay for next school year and a place to stay if you need it. Hopefully you can go stay with some friends._

_Wishing you luck,_

_Uncle Alphard_

_P.S. I found an old picture of you from when you were about eight or nine. I don't know who is in the picture with you, but you might be interested in it so I attached it with the gold._

Sirius put down the letter a saw a pouch sitting next to where his letter had been. Opening the bag Sirius could see it was full of galleons, at least enough to pay for the coming school year probably more. After dumping out the gold to count it, Sirius saw a small picture fall out of the bag. It was from a wedding Sirius had gone to shortly after his ninth birthday. The picture made Sirius smile and made him sad at the same time; it was a picture of Sirius a Chantelle dancing. Sirius watched the younger versions of him and Chantelle try their best to dance while not falling over; it occurred to him now that he was older how silly they looked. In a way Sirius wished that he was still the boy in the picture; everything was simpler than, when he could be Chantelle's friend and ask her to dance at a party without questioning, before he had been chosen for Gryffindor house. That spilt second was the only time Sirius ever regretted being Gryffindor, but then he thought he was just being foolish. He loved being Gryffindor and playing for his house Quidditch team and no amount of teen lust was going to change that. For all he knew, Chantelle hated him and was just messing with him at the party. "Sirius, could you come down here for a minute?" Mrs. Potter called up the stairs, snapping Sirius out of his thoughts. Sirius tucked the picture into his pocket before turning out of the room and running downstairs to see what Mrs. Potter need.

* * *

Later that day James noticed something was up with his friend Sirius but, like the last day of school, Sirius just denied it and dropped the subject. James was starting to wonder what exactly happen at the party and what was going on with his friend.

**Hoped you liked this chapter more than I did. I think I might rewrite it because I don't really like the way it came out, that and it is way shorter than I would have liked. Oh well, hopefully my writers block goes away and the next chapter is longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Love and House Colors**

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and characters from the Harry Potter books belong to their respective copyright holders**

Sirius and James were setting up a bed for Remus in James's room. They originally planned to put Remus up in the guest room with Sirius, but changed their plans and put Remus in James's room because it was the larger of the two rooms. As Sirius and James were setting up the bed Mrs. Potter walked in with fresh blankets. "What time did Remus say he was planning on arriving?" said Mrs. Potter as she set the blankets down on the bed. "He said he would be here not long after four." Sirius replied, "Well you had better hurry and finish getting his bed set up," said Mrs. Potter, "It is three thirty now," said Mrs. Potter before leaving the room and heading back down stairs. The boys finished making the bed and went downstairs to await Remus's arrival in the living room. While they were waiting for Remus, James and Sirius took up a game of wizard chess, Mrs. Potter was off doing something in the kitchen, and Mr. Potter was reading the Daily Prophet. "Check mate," Sirius said; winning the chess game between James and him. "No fair, rematch!" said James, "Sorry mate, but your rematch will have to wait." said Sirius, "Remus will be here soon." The two boys were just finishing putting their game away when Mrs. Potter called from the kitchen, "Remus is here," she said. And, sure enough, looking out the front window Sirius and James saw Remus walking up the path to the front door with his mother. James jumped up to open the door for Remus and his mom while Sirius put the chess box back. Mrs. Potter entered the room carrying a tray pitcher of lemonade and cups for everyone. "Mrs. Lupin, it's nice to see you again." Mrs. Potter said as she set down the tray of drinks. "It's nice to see you as well," Mrs. Lupin replied, "This is for you," said Remus, cutting into the conversation. Remus handed Mr. Potter an important looking envelope. "Has something to do with the ministry, I think. Dad wanted to give it to you himself, but he had to work." Both Remus's and James's dad worked in the ministry of magic, only in different departments; or what used to be different departments. With the new 'Death Eaters', a wizard gang, causing some many problems almost all departments at the ministry were working towards stopping them. "With all that is going on at the ministry, they have him working over time," said Mrs. Lupin, "I know the feeling," grumbled Mr. Potter under his breath, "Today is the first day I have had off in weeks, and I was lucky to get it off at all. What with all these Death Eater attacks," said Mr. Potter. "Why don't you two take Remus upstairs and show him where he will be sleeping?" said Mrs. Potter. Sirius knew that Mrs. Potter just didn't want the three of them around while they were talking about the Death Eaters. Sirius knew that she was afraid of scaring them by all the Death Eater talk; although she couldn't keep them away from all the news. Kids at school talked about the Death Eater attacks, they read about it in the paper, and word spread. Sirius wished she would stop worrying about them, they knew that the Death Eaters killed lots of people but hiding them from the facts wasn't going to make them any more or less scared. Sirius wasn't even scared to start with; he knew that the people who his parents use to invite over for parties were the same people who were Death Eaters and he wasn't scared of them. Rather than argue with Mrs. Potter about going up stairs the three boys just walked upstairs and left their parents to talk about the Death Eater attacks. "WE set you up a bed in my room," said James, "Sirius gets the guest room to himself because he snores," James teased Sirius, "I do not!" said Sirius, but wondered if he really didn't snore; his brother had, maybe it was genetic. "Only bed here ten minutes and you two already start fighting," said Remus, "typical Sirius and James." "We weren't fighting, we just had a disagreement," said Sirius, "Anyway, you remembered to bring your broom, right?" asked Sirius, "No, this is for sweeping floors," said Remus as he pulled a broom out of his bag; "I just wondered because I didn't see it with you," said Sirius, "I put and enlargement charm on the inside of my bag so I wouldn't have to bring a second bag," said Remus. "Maybe if you didn't bring your entire library with you when you traveled you wouldn't need such a large bag," said James. "I didn't bring my whole library, thank you." Remus stated, "If you must know I needed more room for my new Quidditch balls." "No way!" said Sirius and James together, "You got a new set of Quidditch balls?" asked Sirius. "Brand new," said Remus, "A guy my dad works with bought them for his son only to find out his son wasn't interested in Quidditch." Remus said, "He gave me the entire set for free." "Lucky you," said James. Sirius once had a Quidditch set but his mom burned once when she was mad at him, and James had an old one his cousin had given him but it was missing a snitch. Quidditch ball sets weren't extremely expensive, just hard to come by; Quaffles and Bludgers could be bought at any Quidditch supply story, but the snitch was what was hard to find and because you had to have all three in order for your set to be considered a complete Quidditch set according to Quidditch rules and schools and teams got to by the sets before anyone else it was hard to find a complete set for the home. "He's right," agreed Sirius, "Boy did you get lucky," "Yeah, I did." Remus replied.

* * *

Chantelle was out flying around the house, as she liked to do on nice summer days. Chantelle had never really gotten to explore the whole of the land her house was on because every summer since she moved here she had gone with her dad over the summer and she had spent the school year at Hogwarts; so she was making up for lost time by spend a few afternoons here and there flying on her broom and looking at the land surrounding her house. So far she had found the border of where her property ended and where the Potters started; it was easy to see, there was a river between their properties. The river was a full wide river at some points, and merely a stream at other parts; but the whole thing lead to a water fall which, when followed upward, lead to a lake. Other than the border Chantelle found what looked like remains of old building which made Chantelle believe that at one point or another her property had been divided into multiple properties with more houses. As Chantelle was flying along the border line, she noticed a large barn less than a mile from the border line on the Potters property; Chantelle wondered if the Potters ever used it, or if they even knew it was there. Seeing as the barn was so close to the border line Chantelle wondered if they every traveled that deep into their property that they would have found it.

After flying around for awhile, Chantelle flew back to her house. Landing gently on the ground, Chantelle got off her broom and put it in the shed where she kept her Quidditch supplies. Chantelle would have like to keep her broom inside, so if the neighbors ever decided to make a return visit to her house they wouldn't be able to do anything to her broom; but Chantelle's mom had said she had to keep all Quidditch supplies outside. Chantelle knew that her mom want the broom outside so that if guest were to come over they wouldn't see it; Chantelle's mom didn't like that Chantelle played Quidditch because in her mind it was a men's game and didn't like people to know her daughter took part in such violent games; as her mom referred to Quidditch. As Chantelle walked up to the house she could see that her mom was sitting in the kitchen talking to someone; 'I hope she doesn't want me to stay and talk to her friend with her' thought Chantelle. Chantelle didn't really feel like sitting around and talking to her mom and her mom's friend, she just wanted to go take a shower and get to bed. Chantelle entered the kitchen and saw that her mom was talking to Mrs. Malfoy, Lucious's mom. "Chantelle, why don't you come say hello to our guest?" called Chantelle's just as Chantelle was about to leave the kitchen. 'I almost made it out of here without having to talk' thought Chantelle as she turned back into the kitchen, "You've grown," commented Mrs. Malfoy as Chantelle greeted her. "Lucious said he missed you at the dance," said Mrs. Malfoy, "I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but I think he has a crush on you," said Mrs. Malfoy. For as long as she could remember her mom and Mrs. Malfoy had been trying to set Lucious and Chantelle up together. Because of the lack of pure blood wizards in the area, Chantelle had few options for future marriage that her mother would approve; it use to be between Sirius and Lucious as the top two possibilities, but now that Sirius was a Gryffindor, Chantelle's mom had really been pushing Chantelle to date Lucious. 'Had to be a Gryffindor' thought Chantelle 'Why couldn't he wait until he was older to rebel? At least that way he would have been a Gryffindor' "Chantelle?" her mom cut into her thoughts, "Mrs. Malfoy was trying to ask you a question," Chantelle's mom told her, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," said Chantelle, "What did you need?" "I was just wondering what kept you from the dance, your mom said you bought a dress for it and everything," said Mrs. Malfoy, "I was at the party, I just didn't stay long. I wasn't feeling well and had to finish packing," said Chantelle, "Sorry to hear that," said Mrs. Malfoy, "From what I hear that party was lovely, apart from a couple of Gryffindors gate crashing." Mrs. Malfoy turned back to Chantelle's mom and went back to talking to her about some social event Chantelle was sure her mom would tell her about later. "Well if you don't mind, I am going to go get ready for bed," said Chantelle as she got up and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

(Next Day...)

The three boys were flying in a large meadow they had set up as a Quidditch field and were testing out Remus's new Quidditch set. "Score!" said Remus; "My team wins!" said Remus. Sirius and Remus were on one team playing against James. They had decided that Remus would be on the team of one because he didn't play Quidditch and it would be unfair to have two Quidditch team players play against someone who didn't play Quidditch. "No fair! Rematch!" said James, "You were the one who said he could play by himself and still win" said Sirius, "Anyway it is almost six" Sirius said as he looked at his watch, "In other words its almost dinner time!" said James as if he had never eaten in his life, "That and we have to get the sleeping bags so we can get set up in the barn before the sun goes down." Sirius said. The three boys were planning on sleeping in the old barn that night and still had to set up sleeping bags and take some games out to the barn so they would have something to do. The three boys cleaned up their Quidditch game and raced back to the house on their brooms for dinner. "I think this is the first time you three haven't been early to dinner all summer," joked Mr. Potter as the three boys walked into to see Mrs. Potter had just finished setting the table. "I was just getting ready to call you three," said Mrs. Potter, "Now go get cleaned up, dinner can wait," Mrs. Potter said. Sirius and his friends grumbled at have to wash off before dinner, but knew it was pointless to complain. Sirius looked down and saw the mud covering him and his friends from their Quidditch game and knew that Mrs. Potter would never let them eat dinner in that state, so up the stairs they went to get cleaned off.

After dinner the boys cleaned off the table and rinsed off the dishes before grabbing their sleeping bags and heading outside to go sleep in the old barn. "You have everything you need?" said Mrs. Potter, "Yes Mom, we're fine," said James as his mom walked them out the door and said goodnight to them, "Now I know the barn is close to the property line, but you better not cause the neighbors any problems. I don't care what house they belong to." Mrs. Potter warned the boys. "We'll be good," said Sirius, "We've slept out in the barn before and have yet to cause any problems," said Sirius, "That doesn't mean you won't tonight," said Mrs. Potter, "Anyway, have fun; just don't do anything to stupid," said Mrs. Potter.

The three boys had made their way to the barn and were setting up their sleeping bags when James turned to Remus, "You remembered the marshmallows, right?" James asked. The three boys had planned roasting marshmallows over a fire; they had built a fire pit out of rocks right outside the barn the first time they stayed here. "No; you were suppose to grab them," said Remus, "I told you to get them!" said James, "No you said you were going to get them," said Remus. Sirius could tell that his friend would spend the rest of the night arguing over who was suppose to get them unless something was done soon, "I will run back to the house and grab them," volunteered Sirius, "Sure you don't mind?" asked Remus, "It's cool, I don't mind," said Sirius. Sirius grabbed his broom and walked out of the barn.

* * *

Chantelle had finished her dinner and was in her room packing a change of clothes into her bag. Chantelle was planning on going swimming up at the pond; it was almost eight but Chantelle knew that the sun wouldn't set until sometime around ten and she figured that gave her about two hours to swim. Tonight wasn't the only night Chantelle went swimming after dinner, in fact it had become a habit of hers to go swimming after dinner; she loved to swim at this time of night because the sun set looked beautiful on the lake. Chantelle quickly changed into her swim suit so she wouldn't have to change once she got to the lake, threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top over her swim suit, before heading out the door and taking off for the lake. Chantelle arrived at the lake to find just what she expected to find; a big empty lake free of people with a beautiful view.

* * *

Sirius was in the Potter's kitchen looking for the marshmallows when Mr. Potter entered the room. "Looking for these?" said Mr. Potter as he opened a cupboard and pulled out the marshmallows. "Thanks," said Sirius, as he took the marshmallows from Mr. Potter, "I saw them out on the counter shortly after the three of you left and figured someone would be coming back to get them before too long." Mr. Potter said, "Well I better be on my way," said Sirius; he knew if he didn't leave soon Mr. Potter would never stop talking. Grabbing his broom from where he left it by the back door, Sirius took off flying in the now dark evening sky towards the old barn.

* * *

Chantelle had finished swimming and was drying off with a towel she had packed. Near the old lake Chantelle had made a makeshift fire pit out of large rocks she found and lit a fire to help keep her warm. One thing Chantelle loved just as much as watching the sunset over the lake was staying out late after swimming to see the stars; that and to avoid her mom, who would most likely spend the evening telling Chantelle about a bunch of stuff Chantelle didn't care about if Chantelle came back before her mom went to bed. Chantelle started a fire with some muggle matches she brought and some nearby kindle, and stayed to watch the stars come out.

* * *

As the night grew dark, Sirius figured he could still find his way towards the barn without getting lost. Just as he was taking off towards what he thought was the direction of the barn, Sirius noticed smoke rising into the night sky about a mile to the left of where he was heading and slightly more north. 'I must have the direction of the barn wrong' thought Sirius. Assuming his friends had started the fire without him, Sirius took off in the direction of the rising smoke to join his friends; without noticing he had crossed the property line.

* * *

Chantelle sat in the stand warming her hands by the fire and watching the stars come out. By now Chantelle had dried off and changed from her swim suit into jeans and a hoodie. Only a few stars had come out so far as the suns hadn't set that long ago. Chantelle was feeding the fire and snacking on some food she brought with her when she heard an owl and turned to see a large barn owl fly off in the night. Chantelle wondered if it was Bree's owl and whether she would have a letter waiting for her when she got home. Chantelle turned back to look at the lake again when she heard something behind her.

* * *

Sirius was flying above the trees towards what he thought was his friends fire. As Sirius got closer to the fire he heard a waterfall and noticed he was flying towards the lake. Now he knew he had the direction wrong. The barn was almost a mile from the lake. Still Sirius flew onward; now that he knew it wasn't his friends who had started the fire he wondered who could have. Thinking that he was still on the Potter's property he wondered who could be there.

As Sirius got closer to the fire he landed by some trees; in the case that the fire was started by unfriendly people he didn't want them to see him until he knew it was safe. Walking through the trees using them to make sure he wouldn't be noticed Sirius got closer to the fire. Looking around a large oak Sirius saw one girl sitting by herself near the fire, looking around to make sure she really was by herself Sirius walked out of the trees to get a better look at the girl. As he walked closer to the fire Sirius broke a twig in two with his foot causing the girl to turn and look. Now that Sirius could see the girl's face he recognized her immediately as Chantelle.

* * *

Chantelle couldn't believe who was standing there. What are the chances that he could be here, in the middle of nowhere on her property. Unless, of course, he went looking for her, "What are you doing here?" asked Chantelle standing up to face him, Sirius quickly explain he was staying with the Potters and that him and his friends were staying out at the barn, "I saw the smoke from your fire and thought it was my friends," Sirius finished. "Listen," said Sirius walking closer to Chantelle, "I can't stay long or my friends will come looking for me, but I need to talk to you," Sirius said. "About the party," said Chantelle, "I know," Chantelle said, "Sirius I want to be friends or maybe even more, but we aren't little kids anymore. I already have a hard time keeping my spot on the Quidditch team because half my house hates me, adding you to the picture would make them kick me off for sure." Chantelle said, "I know, but it's the summer, we can worry about Quidditch and house colors later," said Sirius, "It isn't like you are going to write them letters and fill them in, are you? Until school comes there isn't much we have to worry about other than my friends." Sirius said, "Do you really want to do this for the summer and then have to try and go back to normal? I don't know that I could do that," said Chantelle. The last few weeks had already been hard trying to forget Sirius after the party, if she got to spend the summer with him it would make it harder. Chantelle remembered what it had been like to lose Sirius as a friend when school started and he became a Gryffindor. It had been hard but nothing like how hard this would be; during first year it was easier with all the school work to distract and she had new friends in the Sytherin house; back in first year she hadn't loved Sirius. "I don't know," said Sirius grabbing her hand and leaning forward so his head was resting on hers, "all I know is that I can't ignore you anymore." The two of them just stood there for as long as they could; which wasn't long, "I have to go," said Sirius, pulling his head away from Chantelle's, "My friends will be looking for me," said Sirius, "Do you think you could meet me here tomorrow night, same time?" he asked, "I come here every night," said Chantelle. She had been sure to mention every night so he knew he come see her whenever. Sirius and Chantelle said their goodbyes before Sirius took off in the evening sky towards the true direction of the barn.

After Sirius left Chantelle stuck around for a while watching the stars and contemplated the idea that Sirius and her could be together and the idea that Sirius felt the same way about her that she did about him.

* * *

Sirius went speeding through the night as fast as he could to get back to his friends. He knew he had been gone almost an hour and didn't want to worry them or have them go back to the house and worry Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Sirius came up to the barn and saw his friends were just barely starting their fire. As he landed on the ground, James called out to him "What took you so long?" "Sorry, I got lost," Sirius explained. He feared, at first, that his friends would question him further, but Remus just said, "Yeah, that what I figured," Sirius was glad his friends went with his lie but was surprised that Remus thought he had gotten lost. Didn't Remus think he had a better sense of direction than that?

After arriving late the rest of the night went smoothly. Later that night as the other boys were sleeping, Sirius laid in his sleeping bag thinking about Chantelle.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry to say I have discontinued this story. This is the start of chapter 7, unfinished and unedited. I enjoyed writing this story, and might add to it some day, but for now I think I'm done. I got distracted by life and when I got back to my story, I had lost interest in it. To my followers, I am sorry; but I feel it is better to offically end my story then to never post anything at all. :/ Sorry...**

Chapter 7 of Love and House Colors

Sirius and his friends were sitting around the kitchen table eating a lunch that consisted of sandwiches, made by Mrs. Potter, and chips. "What's with you, mate?" James asked Sirius, "Ever since you got back last night you've been acting strange; almost like you excited about something," said James. "He's right, you know," piped in Remus, "What is it? Did you find a pile of gold last night when you got lost?" Funny that Remus should compare Chantelle to a pile of gold. Not that he knew he was talking about Chantelle. A better comparison, in Sirius's opinion, would be a diamond. Gold was soft, warm, and melted under pressure. Diamonds were hard and could cut their way through anything; Diamonds had the strength to never crack under pressure while remaining beautiful; Diamonds were flawless. "See, this is exactly what we are talking about," said James, Sirius had lost tract of the conversation while comparing Chantelle to a diamond. "Huh?" said Sirius, "I am just excited to go to Diagonally next week, I am going stir-crazy from sitting around the house," said Sirius. Although Sirius lied about Diagonally being the reason he was excited, it was true that the boys had planned to go there next week. It was still too early to go shopping for school supplies, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter wanted to go and get some things for around the house. "Stir-crazy? How can you be going Stir-Crazy?" said Remus, "We spend all our time outside!" "Might as well drop it, Remus," said James. Sirius knew by the sound of James' voice that he was trying to guilt him into telling them what was up, but it wouldn't work this time. Sirius had gone over the idea of telling his friends, he hated having to keep such a big secret from them. Sirius knew that even with Chantelle being a Syltherin, he would quickly be forgiven; he just worried about his secret getting out. James and Remus were the least of his worries, they could keep a secret if he asked them to; it was Peter he worried about, he couldn't tell Remus and James without telling Peter and, because of Peter's inability to keep secrets, more than once Sirius and his friends had to stop him from accidently telling someone about Remus being a werewolf. Sirius had to remember it wasn't just his secret, if the secret got out it would be Chantelle who would be most affected by it.

Chantelle had slept in late after the events of the previous night. After Sirius left her out by the lake, Chantelle went back to sitting by the fire and thought over her meeting with Sirius; Trying to decide what to do about everything between them. Sirius was right, she didn't want to leave him yet, but a time would come when they went back to school when she would have to, and did she really want to drag this out until then? Chantelle knew that it would hurt her to leave Sirius now but feared that dragging it out until the end of summer would only making it worst. Picking up a quill and paper, Chantelle wrote a quick note to Bree summarizing the events of the night before and all of her worries; finishing the note by asking what Bree thought she should do, sealing it, and sending it on its way to Bree's house. Chantelle wondered if she should have ever planned to meet him by the lake in the first place or if she should have spared herself the heart break.

Sirius and his friends had headed out to a clearing behind the Potter's home to play Quitditch after lunch. Both James and Remus had decided that they were getting nowhere with Sirius when asking why he was excited and decided to let to subject drop after asking him repeatedly. Sirius and Remus walked side-by-side holding the truck of Quitditch supplies between them while James walked ahead, occasionally kicking a stray rock out of their way. "So," said James as they walked on their way to the clearing, "Who do you think they will pick as Quidditch captains this year?" "Well the Gryffindor captain will be you or Sirius," said Remus, "That goes without saying. And both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses are keeping their captains, that just leaves the Slytherins." "The Slytherin captain will definitely be Chantelle," cut in Sirius without thinking. Sirius had forgotten that his friends would find it strange of him to refer to Chantelle by her first name; hopefully neither of them noticed. "You mean the beater?" said Remus, apparently not noticing the use of first names, "You're probably right, considering that she is the only one on the team that can play Quidditch." "Speaking of who can play Quidditch," said James as the boys entered the clearing, "We'll see who can play Quidditch after I sweep you two off the field."

The fact that Sirius had called Chantelle by her first name hadn't slipped by James; he just decided to let it drop considering the fact that if he had questioned it, Sirius would have just avoided answering like he had been about a lot of things lately. Now that James thought about it, where was Chantelle during the party? Maybe this was Sirius's secret. After all, hadn't Sirius know Chantelle from when he was younger like he did most Slytherins?

Bree was in her room going over her summer reading when she heard a soft tap on the window. Already knowing it would be her owl, Brian, she turned to let him in. Brian flew over to his open cage and started to drink from his water as soon as he flew in the window, "Can I at least have my letter first?" asked Bree. Brian moved from his water to his food dish and just held out his leg in response.

**As I said, unfinished and open-ended, which just seems to make the whole quitting the story thing worse...**


End file.
